


Push It

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [36]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly helps Johnny keep things together.





	Push It

“It wouldn’t have been right to stay away.”   
  
Johnny was afraid to believe in anyone; his secrets were impossible to ignore and, if Carly couldn’t accept his baggage, then no one could – not even his craziest counterpart.  
  
Kicking a pathway through the trash on his floor, Lisa removed the bottle from his hand, “No one’s found the body yet, all right? You still have time.”  
  
“He was my—grandfather, and I killed him. The body being found is not the biggest issue here!”  
  
“You’re right, the issue is you keeping it together because I refuse to lose my only friend.”


End file.
